


The Galaxy is Endless (I thought we were, too) fanmade letter

by atsoomies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsoomies/pseuds/atsoomies
Summary: A letter in Kenma's point of view after Kuroo's death. (takes place on Kuroo's birthday)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The Galaxy is Endless (I thought we were, too) fanmade letter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the galaxy is endless (i thought we were, too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651510) by [cosmogony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogony/pseuds/cosmogony). 



> (THE GALAXY IS ENDLESS SPOILERS)  
> Hi, I made a letter based off The Galaxy is Endless (I Thought We Were Too) by Cosmogony.  
> All characters belong to Hariuchi Furudate! I do not claim them! All inspiration comes froms Cosmogony they're an amazing writer go read their stuff!

"I love you" Three simple words  
ones we had to learn to forget.  
I only heard those words quiver from your lips once, one heart breaking time. I could've- no- I should've told you I loved you everyday of my life.. or, I guess, your life. It's been two years since then but everyday just gets harder. Bokuto is slowly learning to get over it, Akaashi has been taking him to therapy, they've invited me a couple times thought I refused. You would have told me go, but if you were here to tell me that I wouldn't need to in the first place. That night, on my 16th birthday, when I came barging into your room scared half to death you told me we would last until we were old and wrinkly. I should've known that was too good to be true, but I wanted to have hope. How foolish of me. I know better than to hope. I hoped you were just stressed. I hoped you would get better. I hoped you would never say those three terrible, terrible words. But you weren't just stressed. You didn't get better. You said those words, and I said mine. Why did you have to leave me? I miss you. So so much I miss you. I wish I could tell you how much I love you to your face, but it's too late. So now I'll tell you this through the stars: Happy birthday. I'll be looking for a shooting star... and when I find one, I'll know it's you.


End file.
